


【AL】梦里花落知多少

by CesareGattuso



Category: Real Person Fiction, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Summary: 莫言炙手手可热，须臾火尽灰亦灭。
Relationships: Zhang Jike/Ma Long - Relationship, 獒龙 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

章一、

临至秋分，长安不再那么炎热，秋风穿林而过带来丝丝凉意，下午的阳光不再那么耀眼，染得庭院里一片暖黄。

张继科一手里握着兵书一手支着脑袋，无论如何是看不进去了。以往在军营的时候，这样的下午定是与将士们去草原上纵马驰骋放鹰逐犬，怎么可能会在这小小的院子里枯坐多时......

但皇帝收了兵权并连下十道金牌急急将他从边关召回，要的就是这个效果......

张继科唤来小厮，将软椅搬来坐在庭前，享受暖暖的阳光。他垂着眼睛打量这个小庭院，皇帝原本想给他更大的王府，说是给他这个唯一胞弟和曾立下的赫赫战功的奖赏，他回绝了。

王兄已经不是幼时的王兄，皇帝给他的赏赐太可怜，他不稀罕。

庭院虽小，但是被老管家打理的井井有条可人心意。翠竹浅池，潺潺流水，惊鹿接满水慢慢悠悠的倒下，发出清脆的“嗑嗒”声。这个时节，开了一夏的繁花开始凋零，长廊一头攀附的藤蔓倒是开出了许多紫色的小花，繁复的花枝生成一簇，错落点缀在绿叶之间。

张继科从来没觉得这世界还能这么平和，见惯枪声刀影的人竟也会觉得这些娇嫩的小花也很可人，长廊那头出现的一抹月牙白是从未见过的温润。

马龙就是那天来到王府的。


	2. Chapter 2

章二

马龙在王府门口站定时，手里连个包裹都没有，只背了一把剑和一架七弦琴。小厮看过名帖，恭恭敬敬的请他进来，带他去见张继科。拐过长廊就看见一个玄衣男子懒懒散散的坐在庭前，长长的头发只用玉冠松松的挽起一些，其余的任他倾泻而下。

马龙知道朝堂上都说这个王爷战功显赫，杀人如麻，坊间也很多传言都是讲他如何粗俗丑陋的，如今看来，许多不过是无中生有罢了。

马龙在不远处站定，拱手行礼。

张继科默默的打量着他，一身月牙白长衫，一剑一琴，站在庭下，清风朗月温润如玉。这不像是皇帝派来的探子，更像是逍遥江湖的翩翩公子。

张继科心底冷笑，白生了一副骗人的相貌。

“你是谁的人？”

“殿下的人。”

“你是谁的臣子？”

马龙微微抬头，看向张继科，那人好看的桃花眼里尽是薄凉嘲讽之意。

“回殿下，普天之下莫非王土，率土之滨莫非王臣。”

“......呵！”


	3. Chapter 3

章三  
马龙就这样在王府里住下，张继科不待见他，存了心要欺负他，把府上最破的院落给了马龙，让下人带他过去。站在满是枯枝败叶的小院里，马龙心里好笑，看来也不算是个君子，倒是个小孩子。下人倒是和张继科一条心，知道马龙哪里来的，把人带到了扭头就走，话都不多留一句。  
马龙四下找找，东西还算齐全，就是久不住人，到处都是破破烂烂的。只有一株高大的槐树栽在树坛里，枝叶繁茂的，阳光细细碎碎的洒下来，给这个灰扑扑的院子带来一点生气。心里有了主意，便开始着手收拾，以前在军中的时候，都是露宿荒野，他从来都不是一个娇气的人。

张继科把人扔到小院就妥妥的忘到了脑后，整日里游手好闲，不是在酒肆醉饮，就是在家晒太阳。皇帝派人唤他进宫，就说自己头疼，三番五次下来，皇帝也恼了，甩了袖子说，既不来就一辈子别来。

这边张继科听见传话，哼了一声，卡着传话小公公的脖子，用狼毫涂了满脸漆黑才把人放回宫里，皇帝见到，自然又是气的摔折子。

张继科也烦，欺负完小公公也没解气，折腾来折腾去，想起来，小院里还有个皇帝的探子，不如去会会他。放了酒杯就往小院去，自住进来就没打发人去服侍照看过，也不知道这京城中圈养的公子哥是不是早就忍不下这口气，在皇帝那里记了他好几笔。

刚到了小院拐角，就听见里面的琴声，意外的不是什么乐坊艳曲，而是军中常弹的破阵曲。  
张继科也不敲门，直接推门而入。马龙正坐在小亭下，被他一惊，最后的糅弦硬是拐出了个七扭八扭的弯儿，原本杀气凛凛的曲子变得滑稽可笑。两个人就那么大眼对小眼的瞪着。

这边张继科一边惊讶马龙还会这一手，一边又在心里有点埋怨僵持许久，马龙不请他进去，让两人这么尬着。对面的马龙是感叹，原来小王爷也是个跋扈的主儿，冒冒失失没得分寸。

马龙先反应过来，站起身来一拱手：

“王爷。”

“……嗯。”

张继科闷闷应一声，自顾自的往里走，他也不问马龙的意见，里里外外的转过一圈，带刺的眼神扫一遍，摸摸下巴咂咂嘴，干净整齐，没啥好挑剔的，

“谁帮你收拾的？管家？”

“无人，是在下自己收拾的，马龙奉命借住于此，不敢叨扰他人。”

“我倒是走了眼，不知你是个自立的人。”

“王爷说笑了。”


	4. Chapter 4

章四

张继科第三次被背摔在地上的时候，终于认清了现实。

他现在感觉就是后悔，后悔自己闲的没事干，来找马龙的麻烦，更后悔自己嘴贱，提出了比武的请求。他万万没想到，一个看起来温文尔雅的白面书生，居然能连着三次把他放倒，而且每次都是未过十招。  
张继科心里给自己顺毛，没事没啥，咱是将不是兵，学的是万人敌，不能精通武艺正常，很正常。

马龙站在一边，一身白衣连个褶子都没有，就好像这场架不是他跟张继科打的一样，他就静静的看着张继科瘫在那思考人生，也没有要把他拉起来的打算。张继科在那一个人默默躺了半晌，只觉得没趣，一个鱼跃跳起身来，拍拍衣服臭着脸离开了。

马龙的声音从身后及时跟上，一声淡淡的：慢走，不送。

张继科脑门上的青筋爆了出来，你等着！！！

马龙原以为这场比试之后，至少会消停两天，毕竟有人折了面子。

太天真了。

第二天张继科就拎着酒坛上门了。

大清早院门被敲得砰砰响，马龙缓缓收了剑势，斜着眼睛瞅院门，看了好久才长出口气，不得不开门。

张继科抱着老大一个酒坛，挤开马龙就往里走。砰的一声撂在木桌上，震的茶杯都在颤。张继科直起腰，抹了把汗，故意斜着眼看马龙：

“小书生，喝吗？”

马龙眉头一跳，还是弯身拱手：

“白日饮酒不可取，会误事。”

张继科笑得起褶：

“皇帝把你扔在这里，不过是个闲职，你能有什么事？今天你就是喝也得喝，不喝也得喝！”

马龙仍然摇了摇头：

“在下不会饮酒。”

张继科心里清楚，马龙这话是诓他呢，拍了拍酒坛：

“你不喝如何亲近我？你整日枯坐院中，到时候皇帝问责你，你如何交差？”

马龙垂眸，轻轻地叹了一句，你怎么会把他想的这么坏？他不曾这样想过你。

回手把银剑归鞘，放开系在腰间的衣摆：

“王爷若是想喝酒，在下可以少酌几杯，尽力奉陪。”

张继科满意地笑了起来，跟个黄鼠狼一样先给马龙满了一大碗：

“哎！这才对了，都是男人，哪有不会喝酒的？”

马龙话不多说，端起碗一饮而尽，动作之熟练，气势之豪放，惊呆了对面的黄鼠狼。


	5. Chapter 5

章五、

自打那天之后，张继科便经常来找马龙喝酒。用各种各样的借口，各种各样的理由，时间也是飘忽不定。这使得马龙很头疼，他原本自律且严谨的安排都被打乱了，而且他每一次的拒绝，都会被张继科用皇帝压回去。这一招屡试不爽，马龙拿他没办法，左右也得向皇帝交差。日子久了，便随他去了，要喝便喝，要喝就喝个痛快。

酒桌上针锋相对，你来我往的辩论渐渐多了起来。

对于天下百姓，朝中大臣，江湖侠客， 张继科很意外的发现他们在许多地方的看法居然不谋而合。甚至在很多地方，马龙的想法和认知远超于他。他发现马龙真的是一个有见地的人， 既不同于那些年老臣工的保守迂腐， 也不同于有些文人墨客的好高骛远。

马龙给出的观点和建议很多都务实而精准，往往直击要害。他们对于这个国度和百姓的未来发展是统一的，对人生思考和追求是和谐的。

张继科能够清楚地感觉到，他们两个是一类人。

但是夹在他俩之间的皇帝，还有马龙的身份，一直是张继科心里的两根刺。

张继科曾经让他的百事通小师弟，方博，为他查过马龙的信息。信息内容很简单，只说马龙是皇帝身边的剑客，但是很多人也知道马龙其实出身暗卫，是普通人家的孩子，打小被挑入宫中习武的，而再多的信息便没有了。

但张继科觉得有问题，马龙并不像一个背景简单的暗卫。

马龙知道的太多，懂的太多。

他奇怪为什么皇帝这么倚重马龙，却不肯给马龙一官半职，只是派来监视他。以马龙的能力，完全可以在朝堂上大放异彩，这么做岂不是大材小用？

他一个废了兵权的王爷，哪里值得他如此防备？

两个人之间互相欣赏，却又各自心怀鬼胎。

张继科有心从马龙那里套一些消息，但是每每提到皇帝和旧事，马龙对张继科的质疑和讽刺，除了轻声否认或故意绕他，并不给出有用的回答。这让张继科很难受，就像他挥出重拳，却狠狠落在一堆棉花上。

以前的事情他并不是很清楚，他当年被匆匆带出宫，没有任何人给过他任何解释和希望。

他像一只丧家之犬，一路从京城被撵到了西北。在西北军营开始扎根的同时，对父皇母妃以及王兄的爱恨，都伴随着团团疑云被深深埋在了心底。

张继科想来想去，无法释怀，他其实原本是只想要一个解释而已。


	6. Chapter 6

章六、

张继科十三岁那年被带出宫，送往在西北镇边的刘国梁带领下的安西镇军中。

年纪尚小的他还不明白自己为什么从锦衣玉食的二皇子突然变成了像泥老鼠一样的小兵。而在去往西北边营的路上，他又接到了母妃被赐死，王兄登基的消息。

身心俱疲的他在听到这惊天消息后，连忙跪求送诏的官员，请他向皇帝传话，他只求一个缘由，他这个弟弟哪里对不起王兄。他也愿意代替他的母妃。

官员连忙将他搀扶起来，看着他满脸焦急，却只能摇摇头，这是先皇遗诏，改不了的，张继科听见这句话彻底晕了过去。

等他再醒来的时候，已经被送到了车骑将军刘国梁的手下。

刘国梁并不因为他是二皇子就十分敬重，在军帖上用朱笔勾下他的名字，便大手一挥，让人把他带下去。

张继科那时还沉浸在巨大的打击中，并没有注意到自己的身边人都被分散了。等他反应过来时，就只剩下他一个人了。

十三岁的少年站在军营之中，只觉得天地之间空空荡荡，他变得孤立无援。

他想不明白母妃为什么会被赐死，即使母妃与先皇的感情不那么深厚。他更想不明白，昔日与他情深厚谊的王兄，在登基之后，会如此翻脸，将他驱赶到这里是多害怕自己会威胁到他的皇位？

权力真的能将一个原本开明正直的人腐蚀到如此？

他不愿意往坏了去想他的王兄，但在兵营之中开始流言四起。

他张继科，二皇子，当今圣上的胞弟，就是党争之下的弃子。

所以没有了权力的庇护，跌下高位的他人尽可欺，大小将士都可以来踩他一脚。

成者为王，败者为寇。这一点在军营中体现的淋漓尽致。

他毕竟是皇子，即使是弃子，也不能太轻慢，所以刘国梁也明令禁止对张继科的欺辱行为。但在暗地里，数不清的白眼与挑衅是禁不掉的，再加上张继科刚从皇宫出来，身上难免有些尖锐棱角和娇惯之气，只会被欺负的更惨。身上旧伤未退就添新伤，每日只能靠米粥果腹，他抢不过老兵，吃不上炊饼的。

这一切开始逼迫他认清现实，做出改变。

张继科迫使自己变得冷静，开始思考，他必须要给自己谋划到一个机会，去推翻这一切，去扳倒他的王兄。

也在这个时候，肖战来到他的身边。

那个一脸凶狠的光头，是刘国梁身边的越骑校尉，那天把他从人堆里拎小鸡仔一样拎出来，看着饿的头晕眼花的小孩儿，掰了一块自己的饼给了张继科。张继科也不接，两只眼睛恶狼一样盯着他，气势很足，就是口水止不住的往下流。

他又饿又馋，但是他又怕这人借机诈他欺负他。

肖战看着刘国梁给他找的这个麻烦，不耐烦的抬手给了张继科后脑勺一下，把饼扔进张继科怀里就走了。张继科让打懵了，看着怀里热乎乎的饼，简直不敢相信。他也顾不上吃不吃的了，立刻扑上去，抱住肖战的大腿：师父！

肖战沉默的看着少年，算是认了他。

在校场千百次的历练摔打之后，张继科在一众新兵之中异军突起，成为了最瞩目的黑马。在全军的练武场上，张继科连续三次撂倒那个欺负他最狠的护军。

他背骑在护军的身上，双腿压制住他下身的挣扎，两手扣住大臂猛的向上发力，直接卸下这人的两条胳膊。周围的将士全都鸦雀无声，他们被张继科的狠厉和强悍震惊了。

练武场上摔摔打打很正常，但是大家都会点到为止。

而这一次，张继科下了狠手，就是对所有人的威慑，警告了所有曾欺负过他的人。  
张继科松开快被他压得窒息的护军，红着双眼，阴着脸站起身来，轻轻地问出一句：

“你们有谁，还想来打一打？”

刘国梁远远的站在练军台上，他知道，从今天开始，张继科便彻底在军中立住了。

军营向来是一个慕强的地方，而张继科就是那头最凶狠的狼。

从那天之后，张继科就开始多了一些隐形的跟班。他心里明白，军中兵士说是草莽豪放的汉子，但在有人在的地方，拉帮结派便是必不可少的。张继科知道自己的机会开始到来，他开始慢慢的为自己挑选一些心腹，这里正是一个势力滋生的好地方。

而在他十五岁那年，北方的匈奴，开始小股的骚扰边境，刘国梁便率军西进，驻扎在武威，为了挡住后方的北地郡。张继科也开始直面战场。从那时起累计人头，嘉奖军功。

一路上行军打仗，他也能不计前嫌，对兵将们推心置腹，张继科的声势便越发浩大。连接官升几级，成了年龄最小的将军，手底下更是多了一批忠贞不二的敢死之士。除了上面的刘国梁和肖战，便是张继科能够做到一呼百应。

但是还没有等张继科的势力进一步扩大，皇帝便下了十道金牌，将他从边关紧急召回。


	7. Chapter 7

章七、 

张继科虽然在马龙那里套不到任何有用的信息，但是他依然愿意和马龙混在一起，比武喝酒，看书下棋，两人之间无话不谈，谈无不尽，反正他俩都闲。

这是他自己都没有意识到的一点，在他几乎以为马龙将要成为自己知己的时候，他发现马龙接旨入宫了。

张继科听着门童的报备，心里面咬牙切齿，又一次被耍了的感觉挥之不去。他暗骂自己愚蠢，怎么就忘了他还是皇帝的人呢？  
等马龙从宫中回来时，就看见张继科臭着张脸坐在他的屋里，手边搁着一个喝空的酒坛。

马龙心里叹了口气，知道自己今晚不跟张继科掰饬数把钟头，他是不会消停的。也好，反正皇帝让他透点信儿，吹吹风。

马龙转身关上门，端端正正地坐在桌前，拍开一坛新酒，两个人各自满上，他满饮一大碗，开口道：

“你有问题，问吧。”

“你去见皇帝了？”

“是。”

“他都问了你什么问题？你又是如何回答的？”

“陛下只是询问王爷的近况，并无其他。”

“只是？怕是不止吧！听见我整日在府上闲坐无事，荒度光阴，他应该心里高兴得很。”

“王爷，陛下是你的王兄，一直都是，如今这么做，也是为了你。”

“为我？为我便是剥了我的军权，将我调回？现今西北边境一稳，他再没有北方的后顾之忧是吗？兔死狗烹鸟尽弓藏，哈哈哈，马龙，你说这话不违心吗？”

马龙摇了摇头，又给自己倒满一碗酒喝下去：

“你不该这么说他，你总觉得他对你提防备至，但他从未这么想过你，此次调你回来，是为了元帅一事。”

“元帅？什么意思？”

“您的母妃是太皇太后的侄女，当朝元帅是太皇太后的弟弟，军中亲信多在云州九原一带的北境镇军中，这也是为什么让你去刘将军带领的安西镇军的原因，还有先皇不是太皇太后的亲儿子，这件事我想您一定知道。”

“那又如何？”

“王爷知道先皇是为何而死吗？先皇在位期并不能算上真正的君临天下，太后和元帅或多或少都分了一杯羹，您又知道太皇太后实际并不喜欢这个外妃的儿子吗？而外戚干政向来都是朝廷和皇室最忌讳的事情。”

“什么意思？你是在指太皇太后和元帅有谋朝篡政之嫌吗？父皇之死，我曾有耳闻，但是毒杀一说，并无人证物证。再说我母妃即便是太皇太后的侄女，但是她一辈子在后宫不争不抢，从不涉足权力党争，她的死呢？也是为了党同伐异吗？她又做错了什么？”

马龙轻轻叹了口气，觉得心好累：

“我也不太清楚陛下为何非要叫你回来，我原本以为，陛下担心你在西北边境起兵，现在看来，陛下并不是这个意思，至于你的母妃，原本是太皇太后手里的一道棋，所以先皇去世前下旨赐死。我知道你十三岁上便离了京，但这宫闱秘事，我即便是暗卫的人，也并不能打听太多。”

马龙说完这句，两人之间沉默了好久。

张继科虽然喝了酒，但是脑子里面还很清醒，他听得出马龙话里话外的意思，说白了，就是先皇为了打破外戚干政的局面，牺牲了他的母妃。

张继科垂下头，很轻很轻地问马龙：

“所以为了大权在握，就要牺牲这么多的人吗？”

他的怒气伴随着酒精一起往上翻涌，记忆深处那个温柔的女人和看不清脸的父皇，像一把利刃一样，日夜不断的剐着他的心。

他猛地起身，把酒坛和酒杯全扫到地上，随着瓷器稀里哗啦的碎裂声，张继科瞪着通红的双眼咆哮：

“我母妃一生只求安稳，是一个连向先皇献媚都不曾有过的人，她不过是一个无辜的人，说着要实行仁政，却把刀子转向亲人，说着开明盛世，却要无辜的人来陪葬！！！你们想杀便杀，哪来这么多借口？！”

马龙看着他发火摔东西，也不站起来躲一下，一直等到张继科稍稍平复了，他才开口劝他：

“没有人想杀人，也没有人想孤独的死去，可总有人要坐到这里，总得有人要背负这万里山河，和天下百姓相比，一个女人，一个忠臣，甚至一队军人，都可以牺牲，也许有一天，甚至你也需要身死保国，继科，你会拒绝吗？”

张继科嗤笑一声，往前踏出一步，猛地揪住马龙的领子，看着那张光洁奶白的脸，恶狠狠地问他：

“说的真好听啊，马龙，我十五岁上战场出生入死，你问我敢不敢死？我张继科怕的是不能以清白之躯赴死，怕我死后还要沾上污名！你这种生长在温室中只会纸上谈兵的金丝雀，你问我怕不怕死？那你呢？你怕死吗？啊？马龙，你敢死吗？”

马龙直直的迎上他的眼睛，目光平静，他伸手反扣住张继科拎他领子的手：

“你生在帝王苑就不要想着能一尘不染，遵从常人的礼法道义，张继科，我该说你是幼稚还是天真呢？看来先皇的选择并没有错，一个帝王不仅仅要心怀仁义，更要能藏污纳垢，做到决绝断绝，比起你的王兄，你差远了。”

张继科被马龙说愣了，眼睛一错不错地盯着马龙，想要从他的脸上找到一丝虚伪的裂痕，但是一无所获。

他猛地甩开马龙，转过身仰头顺气：

“滚出去。”

马龙也不多说，站起身就往门外走，准备出去的时候却顿住了，他回头给张继科说了最后一句;

“今天陛下找我，我也曾问过缘由，他说皇帝不需要向任何人解释什么，我原本不太明白，但是现在我懂了。”

张继科猛地回头，跟只恶狗一样狠狠盯住马龙，还没来得及开骂，马龙便阖上门出去了，张继科气的又踹翻了脚边的一坛酒。

马龙在院中站着，看着天上的圆月，想着自己的父亲，也是曾为帝国付之一切的人。

他不自觉地摩挲着手里的银剑，这把剑伴随父亲征伐沙场，如今自己也不在边城，不知何时能再上阵杀敌。

月过中天，屋里再没有多余动静，马龙推开门，看见张继科醉醺醺的倒在一地狼藉之间，他无奈的叹了口气，挽起袖子把张继科拖到床上去放好。

皇帝和张继科就是两个向他要债的，最后所有的烂摊子还要他来收拾。


	8. Chapter 8

章八、

张继科醒来的时候已经是下午了，他直着眼睛，盯着头上的青纱帐，一脸懵逼。这不是他房间，这么素，这么没品味，还打补丁的帐帘怎么能入的了他的眼。

他撑着胳膊想起身，微微一动又直接躺了回去，昨夜宿醉，又大发脾气，甚至还在马龙出去以后流了两滴眼泪，搞得他现在头痛欲裂。

他扭着头，在屋内扫了一圈，满地的碎片和酒渍，还有一股浓郁的酒味儿。马龙在窗边的小榻上平平稳稳的躺着的，好像睡得还挺香。

张继科气不打一处来，我这里头疼的要死，你倒睡得舒坦。他伸长胳膊，勾过来一个木梳，对住马龙就丢了过去。眼看就要打到他的时候，马龙抬起胳膊，两指一弹，将木梳弹开。

马龙睁开眼睛坐起身来：

“醒了？”

“你没睡？”

“王爷在我这里一宿，又哭又闹到半夜我怎么睡，您的酒品我实在不敢恭维。”

张继科脸僵了一下，仔细想了下昨晚的事情，奈何他喝的太醉，只记得前半夜和马龙争吵，后半夜自己抱着酒坛干了了不少，之后再如何，他喝断片了，他不知道。

张继科恼羞成怒地怼马龙：

“那你还愣着干什么，过来啊！昨晚我这么难受，你怎么不管？”

马龙一听，气笑了：

“王爷，我昨晚可是把床都让给你了，你一夜打呼磨牙扰得我不得安宁，再说，昨晚我扶你的时候，你可说不需要我这个心怀不轨的人帮忙，要我离得远一些。”

张继科脸上更挂不住了，现在他脑子是一团浆糊，想吵也没那个力气。再一想马龙说自己昨晚又哭又闹……

“哼！”

咬着牙，顶着突突直跳的太阳穴，甩开被子下了床，气哼哼的走了。马龙看着满屋的狼藉，心里又骂了一遍张继科，简直就是个麻烦。

之后的几天，张继科再没上门，倒是有不少仆人前来送东西，从瓷碗到衣柜再到床榻。把之前那些老旧破烂的东西全换了。

马龙无语的看着一切，他倒是对这些没有要求，当然换成好的他也不介意，毕竟那张一翻身就嘎吱作响的床也让他睡不好觉。

三天时间，小院里里外外都翻整一新，从原来的凑合能用变成了素雅别致，还有仆人将小院墙边的花圃又开垦出来，移植许多萝藤过来，院里一下显得生动鲜活起来。

张继科送来的东西倒没有特别华贵奢侈的，毕竟他这个王爷也没钱，但是马龙就是觉得张继科有那么点拉拢讨好的意思，而这个感觉随后被证实了。

张继科派人来给马龙送了一封信。

马龙一开始还不明白，为什么这么麻烦，他怎么不直接来说。等他展信看完，他懂了。

张继科在信里先是感叹了一下他马龙是如何如何油菜花，自己是如何如何欣赏他的，所以自己为了巩固他俩的友情，才送了这么些东西来示好，希望马龙不要嫌弃。

马龙读完这一张，冷笑一下，“唰”的抖开下一张纸，力道之大，惊得旁边恭敬候立的小厮哆嗦一下，小心翼翼的看向信纸被甩破没。

第二页信纸里张继科瞬间变了脸，言语十分幼稚的威胁马龙不要将那晚之事说出去，包括王兄，不然他就让马龙去睡柴房，日夜不得安歇。

马龙看完，心里努力安慰自己，保持冷静，不要和这个孙子计较，他是王爷，是皇帝倚重的人，不能无礼，不能无礼。

不是！皇帝怎么就会看中这么个二百五！去他妈的大局为重！！！


	9. Chapter 9

章九、

张继科让人修完院子之后好久，都没有去找马龙。  
马龙心里也明白，这货就是幼稚。

小小年纪被带到军营，独自一人走到现在，没有人教过他什么，帝王之道和权谋算计，他都稚嫩的很。军中能够应者云集，却不能适应朝中纷争。至于为人处世，军营里汉子们什么样，张继科就是什么样。

现在东西给了，书也修了，但就是拉不下脸。而且张继科这么做，其实还为了撬他哥的墙角。他想把马龙拉到自己的阵营，为自己所用。

马龙心里清楚的很，何必呢，折腾来折腾去，皇帝派自己来，不就是为了帮你张继科的。

他问了小厮张继科这几天都在哪里，小厮现在也知道主子对这个人不一般，乖乖答了：

“这些天，王爷都在房里读书呢！您只管去找，一定在的。”

马龙道了谢，提了一包桂花糕去找张继科。

张继科正在庭前发呆，躺的的四仰八叉的看着天，满脑子都是旧事和马龙那天说的话。

这么多天了，他心里慢慢的有了一个答案，父皇的死和马龙的身世依然让他满腹狐疑。

方博也曾暗示父皇是被毒杀，但是没有任何证据留下。太皇太后两年前已经离去，只剩下元帅这个威胁了，现在看来王兄有意借他的手打压元帅。

他张继科会听吗？他才不会听。

马龙站在庭中看着张继科两眼无神的邋遢样，轻轻咳了一下。张继科往下一瞟，正对上马龙的眼睛，张继科连忙坐正，手忙脚乱的整理衣服头发，差不多了，就端着样儿，一本正经的问马龙：

“你怎么来了，房子住的不满意？”

“满意，王爷如此待我，马龙很是感激，今日带来一份糕点，小小心意算是谢礼。”

张继科还端着，冷冷的嗯了一声，唤来小厮，摆桌煮茶。  
马龙也不看他在那里装模做样，上前来和他并排坐下。

张继科扭着头看了马龙好几眼，看马龙拒绝接他装这个的逼。

马龙看着庭中的郁郁藤萝，头也不回：

“王爷看够了吗？”

“咳…嗯…还行…不如我……”

“王爷的确玉树临风，不同凡夫俗子，我来前曾听过一些坊间传闻，说您长得粗俗丑陋，不过都是无中生有罢了。”

“嗯，他们都瞎了，你也好看，好看的人身边往往都是好看的人。”

张继科开心了，马龙这是夸他长得好了吧？这是夸吧！

开心的王爷往马龙那边挪了挪，取了一片挂花糕递给马龙：

“你也吃。”

马龙默默接过，心里给自己比个棒，真他妈好哄~~

俩人一下午的时间，就那么默默的坐在庭前，看着流水繁花，一壶茶一碟糕。

真是安静极了。


	10. Chapter 10

章十、

元帅终于反了，原本镇守北境的十万雄兵成了一把直插朝廷心脏的利剑。张继科晃荡着酒壶还没幸灾乐祸完，就被皇帝找上了门，要他出兵平叛。

张继科漠然的看着小公公呈上来的虎符，小公公躬着身体也不敢站直，被张继科居高临下地盯得浑身冒汗，深怕张继科突然给自己一脚。

他看着抖成一片的人，嗤笑了一声，伸出一根指头弹开了托盘：

“王兄还是这么自以为是，我倒是不知道自己何时成了一个贪慕名利面目可憎的人？您还是请回吧，身娇体贵，若是在我府上受了委屈，我怕是又多了一顶狼子野心的帽子。”

皇帝听了这话，原本就不太稳的气息更急促了，脸上青一块白一块，想说话却先咳嗽起来，陈玘连忙扶住，一边帮忙拍背一边低声斥责了师弟：

“继科！不可无礼！于公这是你的君主，于私这是你的兄长！”

“师兄啊，我的君主不念军功，缴了我兵权，我的兄长不念手足，杀了我母妃。我只后悔，怎么没早一步反了我的君主和兄长。”

陈玘正想喝止他，皇帝摆了摆手，慢慢平复呼吸。沉默良久，起身拿过虎符递到张继科面前：

“好，如果你能平了叛军，我就把这位置禅让与你，继科，你我永远都是兄弟，父皇说过你我始终互为光影，天下也不是王室一家的天下，天子守国门，君王死社稷，若是真到了时候，皇帝的命也不值一提，但是如今你若不去，龙城一破，受苦的就是天下百姓了。”

张继科哼了一声，心里嫌弃他说的好听：

“北境十万军，我一人打不过。”

“孔将军的百越镇军不日启程北上，随行还有二马一王三位安远将军，另外，你的师父也会从武威启程，继科，这一仗，全靠你了。”

张继科拿过虎符掂了掂：

“两个条件，你的王位，还有我要原来的部下随行。”

“可以！”

两日后，张继科清点了人马，趁着清晨的薄雾准备出京，在后堂集合时，张继科看见了一声白衣的马龙，还是一把剑一架琴，一如来时一样。

张继科拉住他，下意识的想撵他：

“这是行军打仗，你跟着凑什么热闹？”

马龙冲他点点头，牵过一边的白马，翻身上马。动作干练轻盈，一看也是久居马背的骑手：

“我奉陛下之意，保护将军。”

“谁保护谁啊？皇帝一个旨意你就来送死了，小书生，这是战场，不是练武场，快些回去吧，我到时可没工夫管你。”

马龙微微一笑，满是戏谑：

“将军可是连一个小书生都打不过的人，到了战场上怕更是要躲在在下的身后了。”

张继科听了气的头顶冒烟，小王八犊子一直拿比武的事情挤兑人，等到战场上让吓尿裤子了，看老子怎么取笑你这个小书生！！！

气哼哼的甩了袖子离开，也不再多管马龙，带着一队人往北奔袭。


	11. Chapter 11

章十一、

百越镇军的孔令辉将军以及三位安远将军与张继科合兵洛邑，一同商议如何排兵布阵，攻打叛军。

最后定下张继科带兵，集结上党驻兵推至龙城，孔将军以及一位安远将军带兵前往北地郡，剩下两位安远将军前往代郡，集结代郡屯军和部分禁卫军，把守入京通道并且围堵剩余的小股叛军，最终张继科和孔将军将在九原郡汇合。

一个月后，张继科终于在龙城外扎了大营，准备入主龙城，而龙城内的叛军也出了第一批来试探的人马。  
张继科看着敌将简直笑的猖狂，他已经太久没有握刀了，现在跨在战马上，手里提着久未出鞘的横刀，浑身都紧绷着冒热汗。

对面的副将也是年轻人，墨守成规的年轻人。看着张继科出了大营，看着两军拉开阵势，才开始叫阵。一句：“在下xxx，来将何人？”都没说完。就看见张继科横刀一指冲了过来，当头就劈。

副将堪堪躲过，手忙脚乱的使不出招式，气的骂张继科不讲道义。张继科才不理他，跟撵狗一样追着他满场跑。张继科手底下的兵一看，也都是许久不上战场的杀将，嗷嗷的叫着往对面扑，原本排列整齐的敌军瞬间被撕出了破口，乱成了一锅粥。

马龙就骑着白马安安分分的守着张继科，张继科到哪他就跟到哪，遇见扑上来的敌军也只是一剑挑开，不伤性命。

张继科杀得痛快，久不随军又遇上一队草包，未免有些得意忘形，将副将斩于马下时，抬手挡住了迎面而来的几把长枪，却忽略了左肋斜刺过来的短剑。

马龙眼疾手快，踏在马背上，左手撑住张继科右肩，一个借力翻到了张继科的左侧，右手腕一转一抖，银剑拨开对方的剑刃的同时狠狠弹在他的手腕上，士兵瞬间酸麻得失了手中的剑。

张继科快速反应过来，手臂猛地发力，拨开压制他的长枪，跃马上前撞开持枪的小兵。

马龙落在张继科身后，双手换剑，右手揽住张继科的腰，左手的银剑快速划过，带出一声清越嗡鸣还有长长的血线，小兵喉咙里喷出的鲜血滋了张继科一脸。

等到今天大获全胜收兵回营，张继科躺在榻上琢磨，心里开始不对味儿了。

一边懊悔自己的大意，差点被敌军的一个小小的试探翻了船；另一边，惊叹马龙在战场上游刃有余，面临杀阵毫无惧色，看来他不是第一次上战场，方博的情报是错的。

而且，越想越觉得马龙这身手莫名的熟悉，父皇在世时手下有一副将，长期驻守西域，跟着那边的异族人学过很多拳脚招式，融合中原剑法，动作灵活多变，运剑走势轻盈迅速，算是自成一派，马龙今天那几下还真有点那个意思。

马龙一掀帘子进来的时候，就看见张继科仰躺在榻上抖他的二郎腿，轻轻咳了一声，就吓了张继科一跳。

揣摩他人的时候被逮个正着，张继科做贼心虚一样赶紧爬起来，紧张的冲马龙甩出一句话：

“你怎么不报告就进来，没礼貌！”

马龙手里抱着军报，听着这话愣了一瞬，之前进出你的房间时通报过吗？

他把军报摊开放好，双手扶案正视张继科：

“您当初进我居住的小院时也不敲门，我以为王爷府上都是一贯如此的。”

张继科噎了一下，愤愤然的给自己找台阶下：

“那你就不学好啦？这是你不学好的理由吗？”

马龙不想理他，催促张继科快点批阅军报，他好让小兵再派出，军情紧急，容不得拖延。张继科看着马龙一本正经的样子，又想起马龙的背景有错，开始逆反了。

老张毛笔一甩，啪叽躺倒：

“我一个时辰内批完，你要让我喝酒。”

马龙捏紧拳头，把毛笔捡回来，瞪他：

“大将军，现在战时！您是全军统领！”

张继科就知道他会这么说，叼着毛笔杆来回甩动，甩了案几和马龙一身墨点：

“那你替我喝吧！我今天就是想见酒，谁喝都行。”

马龙看着自己的衣服，咬牙切齿：

“王爷若是能抓紧批完，在下可以少饮一些。”

得了承若，张继科开心的很，批完军情折子一甩，就去骗肖战的酒去了。


	12. Chapter 12

章十二、

晚上马龙按约定去找张继科，张继科早就清空案几，各种的酒摆了一桌，他今天晚上就是冲着灌倒马龙去的，小书生不喝醉他还怎么套话？

马龙内心呵呵，真他妈的幼稚，把手里的白衣扔给张继科：

“王爷弄脏的，您得赔我一件，或者您给我洗了也成。”

张继科抱着先礼后兵的迂回心理，连声应好收了衣服，案几上排着八九个脑袋大的碗，挨个满上，两人一起举碗一磕：

“干！”

张继科喝的痛快，眯着眼抹了一把下巴，开始下套，一脸痛心疾首：

“兄弟，今日多亏了你，要不是你我估计我已经阎王殿走一遭了。”

马龙两指翻花一样摆弄着空碗，把个空碗耍的滴溜溜转：

“太客气了，陛下派我保护王爷，这不是顺手的事情嘛，王爷不嫌我碍事就行。”

“……怎么会，怎么会……”

张继科知道马龙又在挤兑他出征前的话了，他说马龙是没上过战场的书生，张继科讪讪的笑：

“今日救我时，你剑法身手皆不同于中原的习武之人，但是，之前我们过招的时候，你却只用了暗卫训练中的擒拿招法。”

“正常，一个人又不是只能学一种功法。”

“我记得我小时候，父皇身边有一个侍卫，后来南巡时，因为护驾有功，被父皇提拨成为越骑校尉派往西域历练五年，后来回到京城再提为轻车将军，入了禁卫军。”

马龙很微妙的顿了一下，很快又恢复，张继科看见了，心里有数了，马龙也知道瞒不住了：

“你想说什么？”

“那个人我见过，在禁卫军的演武场上，他也使一把银剑，招式多变，不靠蛮力，以灵活轻盈取胜，和你今天这招很像。”

“……”

“你当初和我说，你是普通人家的孩子，普通人家的孩子怎么学得会禁卫军中轻车将军的招式？马龙，你骗我。”

“不是我要骗你，是你王兄的意思，还有先皇。”

“什么意思？”

“家父如你所说，被先皇赏识，一步一步从侍卫走到将军的位置，后来……我五岁时，父亲病去了。”

“你五岁时？怎么这么年轻就病去？”

马龙没接话，又端起一碗咕咚咕咚灌完，垂着眼睫放空了一小会儿，张继科就安静的等着，等马龙回神，

“……其实我心里清楚，不是病去的，前一日上午入宫时还好好的，转天夜里，宫里来人报信，说将军得了急病，去了。”

“急病？”

马龙嘴角浮起一丝讥讽的笑，抬眸紧紧盯上张继科的眼睛，一改往日的温润，像只狼一样：

“想不明白吗？不是急病，是被赐毒，先皇与父亲和几位大臣一起筹划，想废掉大元帅，除了太皇太后的政权，但是事情败露，元帅逼宫，父亲和几位官位颇高的大臣都被以谋反罪名除了。”

张继科被马龙惊住了，他曾要方博重查马龙，所以他知道一点马龙的身世，也知道那位将军已经故去，但是他没想到这么早，而且当年还有这一出。

“……那……所以这是你帮我王兄的原因？”

“一半一半吧。”

“另一半呢？”

“另一半……我原本想听父亲的，远离庙堂，遁去江湖。但是陛下暗中找到我，给我讲了一晚上的大道理，让我帮他。”

“他会这么有耐性吗？还一晚上。”

张继科忍不住吐槽，现在他和他的王兄，两人之间怕是连平和地说上三句话的耐心都没了，

马龙看着他，摇摇头，抬手敲了敲桌子，示意张继科给自己满上：

“他说，身处权力中心的人，一旦没有了束缚，再贤明的人，都会横生骄奢淫逸之心，人是贪的，一人之下万人之上也不会满足。外戚干政，对朝廷社稷是大灾大祸，并且不是一朝一夕就能去除的，更何况夺权篡政、改朝换代，更会殃及天下百姓，所以需要我帮他。”

“……所以牺牲了与他一起谋事的大臣、将军，甚至还有自己的妃子，就为了保全自己这颗火种。”

张继科声音明显冷了下来，他不是三岁小孩儿，他懂，他都懂，但是这和他觉得肮脏并不冲突，

“这就是你说的能藏污纳垢的心？倒不如说给自己找台阶，到头来，元帅该反还不是反了。”

“他没有，你不是偷偷进过机枢阁了？太医的证词，中毒身亡。”

张继科听见马龙提机枢阁，眼睛都瞪大了，愤愤不平的指责马龙：

“你跟踪我！”

“是你自己太迟钝，而且那是陛下有意放你进去，不然哪能那么好找。”

张继科沉默了，这是今晚心灵受到的第二次打击了，太蠢了！默默抿了一口酒，清清嗓子，把话题从自己身上引开：

“所以你以这样的身份接近我，就是为了好活动？”

“也不全是，我对外是皇帝身边的剑客，元帅查我，只能查到我出身暗卫，父亲的身份是抹去了的，你的小师弟能查到，是因为我师弟许昕给他放的线。”

张继科彻底无语了，方博你个没用的，武功不行就算了，做个信息流你也是个傻鹌鹑，

“……你怎么套路这么多，一重接一重，太不真诚了……”

马龙白了他一眼：

“王爷套路不多，不是你王兄帮你，你现在就是大元帅手里的傻鹌鹑。”

“？？？！！！你会读心吗你？这么说我不好吧？！”

“王爷在军中长大，正常，我能包容理解，但是我一直不明白为什么陛下要你回京，我原本以为他怕你造反，但是现在看来并不是。”

黄鼠狼咂咂嘴，一挥手，又开了一坛酒，两边满上

“来来来，满上满上，你没了爹我没了娘，都是同病相怜之人，干！” 

马龙被他搞得没脾气了，一道端起碗，与他说了这许多，心里也算散了多年的郁结，他也清楚张继科的态度变化。

挺好，一切还有希望不是么。

月亮翻过雁山山头的时候，哨兵换哨，铁甲摩擦的声音在寂静的夜里格外尖锐。

张继科醉醺醺的，朦胧着两只眼睛看着伏倒在案的马龙，多种酒混着，让他醉的抬不起手来。他努力挪动着沉坠坠的胳膊，往马龙的身边探，好不容易牵住了马龙的袖角，再也动不了一下了。

真难过啊，满心觉得自己握住了可以屠戮命运的长刀，没想到自己一直都在随波逐流，连自以为决绝的挥刃，其实都是别人操控好的力度。


	13. Chapter 13

章十三、

大清早马龙就听见帐外有人在吵嚷，他掀帘出来，一下激起更大的哄闹声，八月的山野，阳光好的很，刺的马龙像只猫一样眯起眼来，调节吐息，肺腑间都是清润的草香。

张继科一身黑色劲装，骑在黑马上高高的俯视着马龙，伸手接过酒囊和横刀，一脸戏谑：

“你敢来吗，马龙，喝过这燕地的烈酒吗？小书生？？哈哈哈哈！！！”

马龙听见小书生脸黑了一瞬，拉住白马的缰绳，用了一个极其潇洒姿势的飞身上马，一甩鞭子率先冲了出去。张继科咧着嘴傻笑，跟着马龙离开军营，把手底下大头兵的哄笑远远的甩在身后。

两人比赛一样往前奔袭，放任马匹的方向，风呼啦啦的兜过来，卷的马龙白袍下摆翻飞，张继科在后面看着他，宛如一只落在奔腾宝马上的白燕，身姿轻盈的仿佛下一刻就会驾着风飞往天上去。

张继科突然伸手去探马龙的肩膀，想把他拎过来。

马龙倒是反应敏捷，反手让力，顺着张继科关节卸力再猛地推出去，一夹马肚子摆脱了张继科的束缚。

张继科看着空空的手掌，不禁笑自己刚刚是小女儿心态，马龙怎么会离开呢，他赶都赶不走的人。

在越过一个山坡以后，张继科勒住缰绳，远远地往苍青的大山望去，马龙也跟过来，和张继科并肩立在一起，张继科给马龙指远处的山脉：

“你看，山后面就是云州，十五年前李隼将军才在那里把匈奴赶回他们自己贫瘠的草原。”

“我有所耳闻，十五年前，李隼将军带兵十万苦守狼山和云州三年，最后只带回了一万残兵和虎符，他把自己也永远留在云州了。”

“不错，所以马龙你还是乖乖听话，我兴许还能对你好一点，不然我把你撵过山那边去喂狼。”

马龙听了嗤了一声，翻了个白眼，扯了缰绳去饮马。

张继科看着马龙圆圆的后脑勺，笑皱了一张脸，翻身下马，让自己的马一起跟着去喝水，自己跟个市井流氓一样岔着腿靠坐在青石边上，嘴里叼着根狗尾巴草，冲着马龙上下左右乱晃。

马龙喜欢这难得的平和与安静，盘腿坐下开始运气调息，张继科摇摇头，喃喃一声：

“真是书呆子啊，懂不懂的享受啊？”

扯开酒囊仰头痛快的灌下一大口，等到烈酒烧过喉头，坠入肺腑，张继科用袖子抹了下巴，大吼一声：

“爽！”

顺着把酒抵达马龙手边，马龙睁开双眼，满脸的不同意，因为白日饮酒误事，张继科讨好的笑笑，喝吧喝吧，没事的。

马龙垂眸，接过酒囊也灌了一口，色清如水，醇厚回甘，让人回味无穷，的确是好酒。

一个上午两个人就着你一口我一口，共饮完一壶酒。张继科倒尽最后一滴酒液，将酒囊甩在一边，也学马龙的样子，放松着仰靠在青石上，看天看云看北雁。

风从山谷吹过来，带着野兽皮毛的腥气，张继科耸了耸鼻子嗅了嗅，咧嘴一笑，打着拍子开始唱歌，马龙听了一会儿，也跟着一起唱和：

岂曰无衣？

与子同袍。

王于兴师，

修我戈矛。

与子同仇！

  
张继科这个人啊，打骨子里就是个烽鼓不息的亡命徒，泽吻磨牙的要撕碎敌人，穿上了铠甲永远都是雄关口上横刀立马的将军，梦里满是铁马冰河的光影声息。

马龙这个人啊，血肉里酿着一樽入口清甜过喉苦辣的竹叶青，跟个苦行僧一样噬啮着痛苦，痛的要死，也倔的要死，最后裹了一身寒凉的月光，沉默的看着人间。 

张继科侧过头看着马龙，只觉得幸有了这小书生，这喧闹的世界从未如此宁静。

马龙也扭头回望张继科，只想着全托了这黑面神，这寂寥的世界不曾如此繁华。


	14. Chapter 14

章十四、

张继科的军队从洛邑开拔，过上党再推至龙城，并无太多阻碍，一路杀俘斩将，入主龙城之后，便不再准备继续攻打云州，而是等待其它两军的讯号。

但是本该早就接到的孔将军的信报，却迟迟没有发来，张继科细想后分别派出了几路探子。

其中一路回报，北地的叛军有异动，他们没有跟孔将军过多纠缠，反而开始向云州方向进行反扑。另一路探子也在不久后回报，去往代郡的两位安远将军已经完成了对叛军的绞杀，按计驻扎代郡，拱守京城，

张继科在大帐内看着地图琢磨，马龙掀帘进来，看他眉头紧锁，便问军情如何？看张继科表情不太好，也没有回他。马龙看向身边的小兵，小兵悄悄告诉马龙刚刚的军报，他想了想，叮嘱小兵把副将和张继科的师傅都叫进来，小兵一点头，飞快地跑了出去。

张继科想不明白，叛军反扑云州的意义何在？想躲开孔将军，从云州过雁门入关？这是什么？柿子挑软的捏？那为什么不走代郡？那不是更好捏的俩柿子？

张继科正和马龙他们商量怎么应对反扑的敌军时，最后一路探子连摔带爬的滚了进来，一身的尘土和血污，跪在案前时，两条腿都在抖。

张继科连忙把人扶住，把酒壶递给他，问他到底怎么样了。探子满眼血丝，抱着酒壶喝干了里面的酒水，这才解了渴，在马背上被大风吹的冰凉的身体也开始回暖。猛喘了两口气，急急的和张继科说：

“孔将军带领的百越镇军，仅仅对叛军追袭了一段距离，便放弃了追杀围剿，反而在原地驻军整顿。”

“为什么？”

“我没有见到孔将军的部队，反扑的叛军把我堵在马邑，不过，一路上从北地和九原来的流民多了很多，是往年的数倍，孔将军驻军也是他们告诉我的。”

“流民？”

“是，属下还带回来几个，将军可以传进来询问。”

张继科安抚了这人，让人带下去休息，将他带回的流民唤进帐中询问，确是如此。诸将听完，面面相觑，张继科和马龙对视一眼，便赶紧去地图前研究军情。

马龙紧紧盯着叛军反扑的方向，心里直觉不好，再三思索，除了再此叛变，孔将军是不是可能遇上了新的敌人，这也是叛军大面积反扑的原因。

他把想法讲给张继科和诸位将领，张继科和师父看着他点点头，颇为认同。

但是这新的敌人又是谁？难道元帅在西北还有其他军队？

一屋子的人熬了个通宵，最终还是决定出兵云州，不再等待。

由师父带领副将做先锋前往雁门关，马龙分兵云中郡阻击部分反扑的敌军。张继科则镇守龙城大营，待破雁门后，再向北推进，与代郡驻守的两位安远将军合围云州。


	15. Chapter 15

章十五、

分兵前一夜，张继科将马龙叫到自己帐中，他还是担心马龙，即使马龙已经告诉他自己在军中待过数年，但他怎么看马龙都不像一个军汉子，马龙还是那个风清月朗的翩翩公子。

张继科左想右想，还是把身边的亲信给了马龙，与他一道攻打云中郡。这亲信是一个骁勇善战久经沙场的老兵，有他照应，一起出谋划策，马龙定是可以回来的。

马龙听着张继科对自己千叮咛万嘱咐，小老头一样唠唠叨叨，心里觉得好笑，忍不住开口调笑他：

“你什么时候也变得这般唠叨了？我又不是三岁小孩，也不是第一次上战场，不必这么担心，我心里自有分寸。”

张继科听见，立刻闭上了嘴，抬头撩了他一眼，闷闷地嗯了一声。低头心不在焉的看了一阵地图，忍不住又想唠叨，但是看见马龙戏谑的表情，还是生生憋了回去。

抬手将脖子上常戴的坠子取下，交给马龙：

“你带着，可保你平安无事。”

“这是你母妃的遗物，你舍得给我？”

“别啰嗦，让你拿便拿着，记得好好保存，破了云州以后，这可是要还给我的。”

马龙接过来仔细端详，发现好好的翠玉坠上，刻了一个丑兮兮的“科”字，忍不住脱口而出：

“刻的好丑！”

张继科眉头一挑，一拍桌子，忍住没有锤他，

“我那是年幼无知，有必要这么直白吗？”

马龙知道张继科的那点心思，轻笑一声，算是认了，将坠子缠好，收到自己怀里：

“好，我记下了，到时一定完璧归赵。”

张继科又看了他一眼，还是一脸憋屈，马龙知道他还有话说，无奈道：

“说吧说吧，你要是不说，今晚指定是不会放我回去的，我明儿还要早起，快说！”

“那……倒也不是……没什么叮嘱你的，只是觉得……算了算了……还是给你吧。”

“什么？”

“衣服，你的衣服。”

张继科起身去箱子那里，取了那件白衣来递给马龙。马龙接过抖开一看，明白了，是那件被张继科甩上墨点子的衣服，自己曾开玩笑让他给自己洗了。

张继科没洗，他在有墨点儿的地方画了一幅兰草。

运笔遒劲有力，挥洒自如，一株墨兰傲然生于嶙峋怪石之上，四周再以云纹环绕，最后在衣角留了他张继科的朱印，还有一句：岂曰无衣，与子同袍。

马龙看了，眼睛刷的亮了，真是好看，原本普通的白衣便多了几分气韵，既与众不同又不张扬夺目。他刚想赞赏两句，就看到张继科坐的挺直，绷着嘴角一脸严肃，只有眼神直往这边飘。马龙看出来张继科脸上写的什么字了：

我厉害吧？夸我！夸我啊！你他娘的倒是夸我啊！

马龙将衣服叠好，规规矩矩到了谢，起身告退，出去了。

张继科看着马龙就那么离开，内心震撼他全家：

真就一句谢谢就完了呗？不说说画的好不好吗? 心思棒不棒吗？这笔法运腕它不值得夸吗？

张继科气结，他又不好意思去追着马龙，硬要人家夸，最后气哼哼的一脚蹬在案几上，案几被他踹出去好远，拉出一声长长的“吱——呀”，不动了。

旁边小兵想笑，但是不敢，被张继科突然踹桌子一下惊到，牙磕在嘴唇上，发出吭的一声。

张继科眼皮一掀，眼刀下一秒就到了，他冲小兵勾勾手指：

“你过来。”

“将军有何吩咐？”

“来，过来，我教你两招。”

“多谢将军美意，这来日方长，今日时候不早了，您早些休息。”

“你他娘的！”

张继科起身就要去摁他，小兵一看慌忙一拱手，窜了出去。张继科一个没抓住，就让他跑了，紧跟着另外两个小兵也赶紧告退跑了出去。

出了帐三人终于不再忍着，大笑出声来，张继科在里面听的清清楚楚，知道这帮小王八蛋架着跟他关系好，起哄掉他面子，冲着外面吼了一声滚蛋，一瞬便安静了。


	16. Chapter 16

章十六、

第二天天刚亮，张继科和马龙便在营前送别肖战。

两人站在一起，等肖战出来，张继科一看马龙身上的白衣，衣角上是他的画，心情瞬间大好。

美不滋儿的撞了撞马龙的肩膀，马龙知道张继科的狗脾气，没理他，满心是今晚的注意事项，师父带兵先行，他乘夜色出兵。

张继科看马龙不理他，又要撞他，他师父打身后一撩帘出来，撞了个正着。

肖战多的是不放心这个徒弟，他心里老是不稳当，总觉得有什么不妥的地方，现在看张继科这样，更担心了。

烦躁的呼噜两把光头，把张继科拉过来：

“继科，我今日一去，得数日才能再有消息，如今你身边的人都被分散，遇见事情也不能有人与你谋划，你一个人更要多加小心。”

“我知道，师傅放心，您在前锋，更要多加保重。”

“前些日子，方博传信来，告知我京中事宜，其中一件，我想了很久，还是得告诉你。”

“嗯？”

“你王兄，可能是病了，很严重，这件事已经在朝中瞒不住了，这一次元帅反，我直觉与陛下的病情有关，近日朝中也有异动，但没人知道皇帝到底如何，也就没有闹起来，继科，你心里要有个数。”

张继科看着师傅，想起之前王兄来他府上时，就已经咳嗽不止，当初只顾怄气，心里没有多想，现在看来是真的有问题。

师父叮嘱完他这些，便急急上马走了。张继科看着那队骑兵往北奔袭，身影很快隐没于青山之间，心里跟塌了一块似得，他开始感觉到自己心里的什么东西留不住了。

他反复问自己，这次师父和马龙能回来吗？

他告诉自己说能，只要一月后破了云州的叛军。

然而送走马龙和师父的半月后，张继科收到了一封百里加急，他连忙抖开信纸，里面斗大的几个字：

越骑校尉肖战战死雁门。

张继科捧着师父的汉安剑愣怔了好一会儿，心在胸膛里剧烈的跳动着，发出震耳欲聋的“咚咚”声，气血翻涌的顶的他脑袋发晕眼前发黑。

他怎么也没法说服自己接受这事，初入军营的时候，这个凶神恶煞的光头给自己饭吃，指点自己武功，教自己如何在战场上活命。

如今他却战死了。

为了帮他的徒弟去攻打雁门关。

张继科怒不可遏，“唰”的抽出横刀，一刀斩断面前的案几。泛着寒光的刀刃架在被吓的哆哆嗦嗦的驿使脖子上，咬着牙问他：

“守城叛军是谁？”

“……是原元帅麾下的轻车将军。”

张继科搡开驿使，归刃入鞘，

“传我命令，大军即可开拔，攻雁门！”


	17. Chapter 17

章十七、

张继科的军队以摧枯拉朽之势横扫了雁门。

雁门的叛军刚和肖战打完，虽没有丢了雁门，但是也损伤惨重。很快从雁门撤军，一路后退，最后入了云州，和城内叛军合于一处。

军队在云州城外驻扎，短暂的休整几日，便开始攻城，数万支火箭密密麻麻的覆盖了云州城的上空时，城头的乱石也滚滚而下。

张继科盯死了其中一个叛军将领，他认出他，雁门一战将师父斩于座下。

这一仗，他要他死。

易守难攻的云州自古便是形胜之地，即使守关的都是老兵弱将，这场仗也应该异常的艰难，但张继科没想到仅用了半月不到就入了城，拔军旗，杀俘虏。

那名叛将被人捆住双手，在营前被马拖着兜了数个来回，浑身上下都是血，张继科喝止底下的军士，把人拎进营帐，给了半盏酒。

叛将痛快喝完，一抹胡子，上下打量张继科，继而朗声大笑道：

“你想杀我，为将者，杀心过重不是好事。”

张继科把师父的汉安剑插在他面前，又拔出了自己的横刀，直指他的头颅，叛将愣了一下，认出宝剑：

"这剑的主人是我的俘虏，你和他什么关系？”

“我的师父。”

叛将点点头，席地而坐：

“原来如此，徒弟倒是比师父出色的多，你杀了我，也便算为你的师父报仇了。”

张继科看他这样，也收了势，坐回案前：

“你还算磊落，亦不畏死，勉强算是君子，既然如此，又为何背叛自己的君主？”

“元帅有恩与我，士为知己者死，我想你不会不明白。”

“你们守云州连三关，本该是重兵在握，云州为何只剩了这些残兵败将？”

叛将沉默了很久，最后吐出两个字，匈奴。说完便借汉安剑自刎了。

张继科看着大股的黑血从那人的脖子里喷出，心里跟着凉了一半！！！

马龙！！！


	18. Chapter 18

章十八、

马龙真的消失了，张继科在阴山下跟着来势汹汹的匈奴主力干了一仗。

十年前在这里大败于李隼将军的匈奴王，曾像一缕烟沙一样消失在了阴山深处，没人再见过他们的踪迹。

现如今，风暴一样突然出现在了云州一带，张继科为了不丢后方的雁门和龙城，只能硬着头皮带着久战的将士堵住云州的关口，紧接着西调守九原郡。

他分不出来手来找了马龙了，派出去的各路探子都没带回马龙的消息，当初约好的日子早过了三四月。

张继科得了空就往城门跑，总想着马龙会驾着白马出现在远处。

一直没有，到他身边的都是一些传言。

最多的，就是他已经没了。

而突袭云州的匈奴就像是一把试探中原的短刀，很快又收回刀鞘，不再出来。

张继科终归是请命驻守云州，一来防备匈奴再次南下，再是他还是存了私心，他想四处寻寻马龙。

探子说当初驻守在云中郡的叛军援军的确是被一队骑兵冲击阻挡，但是这队人马再没了去向。

再后来，有些杀虎口过来的掮客，说看见一队想要南下的匈奴人遇上了一个白衣剑客带着的军队，剑客奋力抵挡，杀将最后一人，不愿投降，带着断剑坠下了山崖。

又有君子渡来的流民说在漠北见到了马龙，匈奴人把他当成大盛将领捆了送给匈奴王，大单于拉拢不成，恼羞成怒将他扔进沙漠，说要看看他的骨头有多硬。

年轻的剑客两手空空，头也不回的往沙海深处走，黄沙裹挟，再没了人影。

张继科听着这些真真假假的传言，他都信了，唯独不信马龙死了。穷兵黩武一样，一路从阴山往西北打，直到了燕然山，也没见到人，尸首也没有。

九月的燕然山已经开始飘雪，张继科独坐在大帐里，直楞楞的看着手里的横刀。

案几上，匈奴大单于的头颅还在嘀嘀嗒嗒的淌血，旁边搁着一枚翠玉坠，上面刻着一个歪歪扭扭的科字。

张继科突然捂住血红的眼睛低下头来，浑身绷紧着发着颤，过了许久才慢慢吐出一口气，伸手勾住玉佩，小心收回自己怀里。

马龙，这九万里的天地之间，没了你，寂静的让我害怕。


	19. Chapter 19

章十九、

张继科还是回了京，国不可一日无君。

他去了后山，在山顶的观景台找到了陈玘，陈玘看上去比自己离开时衰老憔悴了许多，没有了当初的冲劲儿。陈玘回头看他的师弟，除了黑瘦了些，还是以往一样的锋利。

两人隔着石亭对视，无数想法和话语都涩滞在舌尖，吐不出来咽不下去，最后还是跨过亭子，抱了抱对方。

张继科心里难受，他曾经最亲的师哥，现在两人之间永远横亘着王兄的死，再也回不去了。

陈玘把所有的事情都讲给张继科听，一切细枝末节，里面很多张继科已经知道的，还有更多他连想象都想象不到的。

比如王兄的死，也是元帅所为。

比如父皇和王兄所做的一切，也不过是为了给他铺路子。

陈玘告诉张继科，当初叫他回来，就是王兄发现自己也中了毒，最后不得已又让他出兵，是已经无人可用了。

最后的几个月里，皇帝总是登上后山，向着北方远眺，一开始还默不作声，后来便是悄声的念叨着自己的胞弟还在北境。

这些别人都不知道，只有一直跟在他身边的陈玘知道。

现在陈玘和张继科讲这些，也不过是希望张继科不要再多误会这个哥哥，他们终归是亲兄弟。

陈玘离开了，他说要替他去看看这万千河山，了却他一辈子的执念。

张继科这才想起来，哥哥这一生都未出过京城。

小时候太傅问过他们，想有什么样的人生，哥哥却说想做喜鹊鸟。

可以高高的飞离地面，也可以报喜千家万户。

一生自由又吉祥。


	20. Chapter 20

章二十、

张继科还是没有随了他哥哥的心愿，终究是没有做了大盛的皇帝，扶了哥哥的长子上了位，自己取了摄政王做。

方博跟在他的后面，看张继科盯着肉墩子一样的小皇帝识字，小东西很是依赖张继科，跟个糯米团子一样粘着张继科的袖子不放手。

小皇帝登基那日，方博问张继科：

如此辛苦打下来的天下，九死一生讨回来的，为何就如此轻易地让人了？

张继科摆摆手，笑着看他的小师弟，二十岁，正是意气风发的少年郎，心里还做着建功立业纵马江湖的梦。

  
张继科想起他二十岁上已经进了大帐做了将军，转年的秋天，他遇见了马龙。

再来年，他失了师父和知己。

等到他塞北回来，二十四岁的年纪，什么都没有了，只有龙椅和江山。

  
二十四岁的张继科站在大殿门口远远的看着龙椅，风从唯一的开口吹进来，搅乱了层层叠叠的垂挂的白纱。那些白纱遮掩了哥哥的病重，也为他挡住了乱臣贼子的心。

张继科总觉的看不真切，瞪大眼睛仔细去寻，忽地从细细碎碎的摩挲声里传来一声，阿科。

影影绰绰的深处好像是站着哥哥和马龙，他急急地往前两步，追着人影使劲看着。一直寻到了御案跟前，什么都没有，只有空空的龙椅。

他只觉得冷，彻骨锥心的寒意，剐的他血肉生疼。


	21. Chapter 21

章二十一、

大盛武定十年，正是初秋，酷暑消散，花叶未败。

街头巷尾还有浓浓的槐花香，孩童们你推我攘地去收槐花，一手攥着拨浪鼓，一手举着小篮子。

几个胆子大的聚在王爷府的墙角，仰头望着院里探出来的一枝繁茂的槐花簇流口水。

仆人从后门出来，带着长杆，打了一些花簇下来，给娃娃们分了去。

娃娃们抢了花，又扯着仆人的衣服，要他讲大将军的故事。

仆人无奈，放好杆子，坐在门前的石阶上，有模有样的摆开架势：

“这十年前啊，匈奴人欺我们边境不和，叛军内讧。于是，先皇就派我们大将军前去迎战……”

“等等嘛，大将军是谁啊？”

“笨蛋阿龙！！当然是我们先皇的王爷弟弟，皇帝的叔叔啦！”

“哎！对，小阿科说的对！这大将军啊，好生威武！身着红衣佩黑甲，手中一口削铜剁铁的宝刀。

带着一队骑兵，在草原上疾驰，呼啦啦的冲过来，又呼啦啦的撤回去。

风都没追上他的马鬃毛，马背上挂着匈奴人的战利品，流的血滴了一路。

他的王兄高兴啊，要重重赏他。

可匈奴人怕他呀！大单于恨他，但是这淌了八百里的血迹，连狼都不敢跟着舔去。

等将军回长安的时候啊，来了好些人迎他噢。

他不在乎呀，策马扬鞭往宫里冲，一路不知踏碎了多少姑娘的心呦。”

“后来呢？后来呢？”

娃娃抱住仆人的的胳膊，黏黏糊糊的讨结果，仆人把小孩子从胳膊上撕下来，抱在怀里颠了两下，

“后来？后来将军就让我出来给你们打槐花了呀！”

小孩子嬉笑着赖在仆人身上，说他骗人，清脆的童音越过院墙散落一地。

张继科在庭前小憩，看着老管家对着那一蔓枯枝又是施肥又是浇水，这些年萝藤再没活过来过，老管家拄着拐在院里叹气摇头。

张继科扭正头靠在软椅里，往极北的天空眺望，渐渐的入了梦。

  
他梦见十年未见的马龙，又从繁花下慢慢走来，还是初见时的一身白衣，一把剑一张琴。

他牵过马龙的手，引他往梦深处去，低低地唤他。

阴山，漠北，我都去了。

你不在，

我也就不再找了。

这里仍给你留着，

你来，

我便等着。

全文完。


End file.
